This invention relates generally to a device for adjusting the width of the slot receiving a printing press rotary die journal block and more particularly to the provision of adjustable gibs defining the slot sides.
Web-fed printing press dies which have on their surface engraved patterns are placed in contact with a hardened anvil roll with the web therebetween. The rotary die ends are carried by journal bearing blocks which are mounted in sliding relation in slots formed in the sideframes provided on each side of the printing press. The rotary dies and therefore the bearing blocks require accurate alignment with the anvil cylinder for the proper operation of the printing press.
In the past, the sideframe slots have been simple rectangular openings located so that when the rotary die bearing blocks are emplaced the die will be automatically aligned parallel to the mating anvil cylinder. In order to install and remove dies over the life of the press it is necessary to provide sufficient tolerance between the bearing block and the slot to accomplish this which requires accurate machining. It will be readily understood that as the press ages the slots become looser due to wear and damage and the original alignment is lost. This condition is even more pronounced on aluminum and cast iron sideframes and no inexpensive procedure for curing the problem exists.
This die slot adjustment device solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.